


Soldier, Keep On Marchin' On

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fanmix, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Soldier keep on marchin' onHead down 'til the work is doneWaiting on that morning sunSoldier keep on marchin' onA Bucky Barnes fanmix.





	Soldier, Keep On Marchin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes: devoted best friend, dutiful sergeant, unwilling experiment, committed Howling Commando, brainwashed assassin and redeemed superhero. 
> 
> Fighter 'til the end of the line.

 

[Soldier, Keep On Marchin' On](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/soldier-keep-on-marchin-on?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

 **Biting Down by Lorde**  
Skip a hit, don't make a sound   
(It feels better biting down) 

Breathed so deep I thought I'd drown   
(It feels better biting down)   
  
Listen to the beats resound  
(It feels better biting down)   
  
It feels better biting down   
(It feels better biting down)   
  
**Human by Daughter**  
Woken up like an animal   
Teeth ready for sinking   
My mind's lost in bleak visions  
I've tried to escape but keep sinking   
  
Limbs lost to a dead weight stake  
Skull cage like a prison   
And he's lost faith he'll ever see again   
So may he once thought of me then  
  
Underneath the skin there's a human   
Buried deep within there's a human   
And despite everything I'm still human   
But I think I'm dying here   
  
**Iron (Acoustic Version) by Woodkid**  
A soldier on my own, I don't know the way   
I'm riding up the heights of shame  
I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest  
I'm ready for the fight, and fate   
  
**Soldier by Fleurie**  
Head in the dust, feet in the fire   
Labor on that midnight wire   
Listening for that angel choir   
You got nowhere to run  
  
You wanna take a drink of that promise land   
You gotta wipe the dirt off of your hands   
Careful son, you got dreamer's plans   
But it gets hard to stand   
  
Soldier keep on marchin' on   
Head down 'til the work is done   
Waiting on that morning sun   
Soldier keep on marchin' on  
  
**I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young**    
My past has tasted bitter   
For years now   
So I wield an iron fist   
Grace is just weakness   
Or so I've been told   
I've been cold, I've been merciless   
But the blood on my hands scares me to death   
Maybe I'm waking up today   
  
I'll be good, I'll be good   
And I'll love the world, like I should   
I'll be good, I'll be good  
I'll be good, I'll be good   
  
**Graceless by The National**  
I'm trying, but I've gone   
Through the glass again  
Just come and find me   
God loves everybody, don't remind me  
I took the medicine and I went missing  
Just let me hear your voice, just let me listen   
  
All of my thoughts of you  
Bullets through rotten fruit   
Come apart at the seams   
Now I know what dying means   
  
**After The War by Young Guns**  
I walk these streets with bloodied hands   
Looking for the peace I lost   
Buried in the sand, we live our lives   
On front lines   
We are all at war with time  
  
**Flesh And Bone by The Killers**  
Somewhere outside that finish line  
I square up and break through the chains   
And I hit like a raging bull   
Anointed by the blood, I take the reins   
Cut from the cloth, of a flag that   
Bears the name of "Battle Born"   
They'll call me the contender   
They'll listen for the bell   
With my face flashing crimson from the fires of Hell   
  
(What are you afraid of?)  
And what are you made of?  
(Flesh and bone)   
And I'm running out of time   
(Flesh and bone)   
And what are you made of?   
(Flesh and bone)   
Man, I'm turning on a dime   
(Flesh and bone)

 


End file.
